ABCs of Seymour
by filmgrl13
Summary: Little Shop of Horrors. The ABCs of Seymour.


**A/N – **I did this for fun. Some of these refer to events that happened specifically in the movie and others I made up. I don't own anything.

**ABCs of Seymour**

A for Absentminded

_After a while, Seymour felt the effects of losing so much blood. He had become absentminded, which would result in Mr. Mushnik yelling at him for forgetting about the arrangement for their biggest funereal account._

B for Bravery

_Seymour never felt particularly brave before. The first time he felt it was when he kissed Audrey. He had taken initiative, told her how he felt and then showed her. When she kissed him back, he felt like he was in heaven. The next time he felt really brave was when he went up against his plant. When he defeated the creature, he decided that he had finally earned Audrey's love._

C for Caring

_Audrey didn't realize it, but Seymour has always cared for her. That's why he got so upset when she left with that sadistic creep that night. It was also probably why he let Twoey talk him into feeding the dentist to it._

D for Denial

_Seymour had been in denial about Audrey Two for a long time. It wasn't until that man had come up to him with the plan of selling cuttings worldwide. That's when Seymour realized what he had been encouraging, and knew he was the one who had to stop it._

E for Entertaining

_Seymour never thought of himself as an entertainer. He never realized how much he amused Audrey with his everyday clumsiness. She loved when he would come running into the room, skidding or tripping to a stop. She thought it was cute how whenever he was nervous he would fumble with things, dropping them. It was just so endearing to see him act that way, and know that he was completely sincere in his efforts to do anything._

F for Friend

_Seymour loved Audrey with all his heart. He only wanted her to be happy. That's why as soon as the cops left, he went to talk to her. After hearing how she had felt about herself, and where she met that horrible man, he made sure to tell her that he was her friend. What he didn't know was that for the rest of the night, Audrey kept saying to herself, "Seymour's your friend," whenever she felt sad._

G for Gallant

_Seymour had always treated Audrey gallantly. He wanted to show her that he respected her. That was why he would always take time to help her with a task, listen to her, or do something as simple as letting her through the door first. It was one way he tried to show her his love._

H for Heart

_Seymour had a big heart. He couldn't stand seeing someone upset or hurt, and he always felt the need to say something nice when someone needed it. That's why when Audrey came in with the shiner, he didn't have the heart to make it even more painstakingly obvious. So he asked her if it was new eye makeup instead._

I for Indifferent

_Seymour was indifferent when it came to money. He never really cared when he barely had enough to survive, and he didn't care when he had more than enough for a lifetime. The only reason he kept doing things to make more was because he thought it would make Audrey love him._

J for Jokes

_Seymour loved to make Audrey laugh. That was why he had so many joke books mixed in with ones on plants. He knew that a joke was guaranteed to cheer her up when she had a bad night (usually due to the dentist). It always made him feel warm inside knowing that he could make her smile, even if for only a moment._

K for Kindness

_Seymour had been known for his kindness his whole life. He always tried to make others comfortable and happy. That's why whenever Audrey came in with a new injury, he'd either ignore the nasty mark, or he'd take on some of her duties so she could rest._

L for Listening

_Seymour was good at listening. He always listened when Mr. Mushnik complained about the customer-forsaken shop. He listened when Audrey talked, even when it was about nothing. It also meant listening when Audrey Two filled his head with fantasies of what his life could be. But, in the end, Seymour was good at listening to his heart._

M for Meek

_Seymour had always been meek. Mr. Mushnik had always taken advantage of that to get Seymour to do all the work around the shop. It was also the characteristic that helped Twoey tell him what to do. But in the end, he found that the saying "The meek shall inherit" was true._

N for Nerdy

_Seymour always knew he was nerdy. It was painfully obvious with his large glasses, his outfits, and his extensive knowledge of botany. He had thought it was one of the things keeping him from Audrey, and was pleasantly surprised once Audrey told him it was something she loved about him._

O for Openness

_Seymour had never been very open about himself. That was why Audrey had never been told of his feelings for her, or even why he was acting so strange after the plant showed up. He had always wanted to be completely honest with her. Which was why he was just the tiniest bit pleased when Audrey had been called by Twoey. And after they left Skid Row, he had promised to tell her everything._

P for Patient

_Seymour had always been patient, a trait that Mr. Mushnik was missing. It allowed him to wait for a customer to show up without worrying. It gave him hope that Audrey would one day realize his love for her. But patience also had its bad side. It allowed him to wait calmly while Twoey sucked Seymour's blood until it was full. In the end, his patience wore thin, and he found a way to destroy the plant._

Q for Quiet

_Seymour was a quiet man. He rarely spoke unless spoken to. That was why he backed away after telling Mr. Mushnik the firm might want to go in a new direction. It was why Wink Wilkinson had to point to the mike each time he went to speak. It was also a reason why Audrey loved him. He knew how to listen._

R for Respect

_Seymour always respected Audrey. It was something she loved about him. He never pressed her about dumping Orin Scrivello, DDS, or commented on her injuries. He just went about normally, letting her tell him about it if and when she was ready. He always respected her feelings and her boundaries._

S for Stamina

_Seymour had never known how much stamina he had. He had been shocked at how long he lasted feeding Twoey his blood. He may have spaced out and forgotten things here and there, but his body lasted much longer than expected. He had survived the battle between him and the plant in the end, pulling himself out of the pile of rubble to electrocute it. The one thing he had never doubted, however, was how long he would love Audrey._

T for Timing

_Seymour never realized it, but he had great timing. It was ironic, though. He would enter (or fall into) a room just as Mr. Mushnik was going to lecture Audrey, taking the heat off of her. He was at the right flower shop at the right time for the solar eclipse that somehow made Twoey appear. One of the best things he had timed, however, was when Audrey Two's vine would be close enough to touch with the cut wire._

U for Understanding

_Audrey always loved how understanding Seymour was. She could talk to him about anything. And if she mentioned a date with Orin Scrivello, DDS, Seymour would nod his head and politely change the subject. He understood when she needed to talk about some things, and when she needed to ignore others._

V for Vision

_Seymour had never been able to see well. That's why he has needed thick glasses practically his whole life. However, Seymour had a perfect vision of his future; he just needed to make it reality. That's why he went along with Audrey Two. He wanted the vision he had of life with Audrey outside of Skid Row._

W for Whistling

_Seymour loved whistling. Before he started nursing Twoey, he whistled all the time. Mr. Mushnik had always yelled at him for that. After the plant entered his life, he didn't have the energy to talk let alone whistle. That's why when they finally escaped Skid Row, Audrey was thrilled to hear him whistling._

X for Xylem

_When Seymour looked back, he realized that Audrey was his Xylem. She supported him, giving him the encouragement, and sometimes help, that he needed when working at Mushnik's. He doubted that he could have survived the later years without her. It was then that he realized he needed Audrey; that she was a vital part of his life._

Y for Young

_Seymour was young. He did not, however, feel it. He felt that youth was wasted on Skid Row, not that he experienced it, really. Mr. Mushnik took him out of the home for boys when he was just a tyke. He worked practically all the time, having only every other Sunday off. That was why he wanted so badly to escape the horrid place. So when he and Audrey finally ran off and into their dream home, he finally felt young._

Z for Zealous

_Seymour was always zealous when it came to plants. He loved the challenge of figuring out the perfect combination of water, plant food, and sunlight to make a plant grow. That's why he didn't give up when nothing seemed to work for Audrey Two. It's also why, when he figured out that the plant feasted on blood, he continued to feed it. He was excited to have discovered such a new and interesting plant that made business bloom._


End file.
